Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-79.179.15.32-20140929185617
okay so i havent seen anyone talk about the baby jesus thing.. anyway in the books in "pretty little secrets" emily makes friends wiyh 4 girls who vandalize christmas decorations encluding emilys moms baby jesus doll and one of those girls named cassie was close to alison and is a few years older than the girls anyway i think cece is like the show version of cassie and cece killed mona.. or something like that... thats like my simple theory.. my complicated theory is that mrs dilaurentis has a twin sister and that jessica and her twin sister are like an adult version of alison and courtney and the twin sister is actually bethanys mom and jessica was having an affair with the twins husband (bethanys father) and the twin wanted revenge on jessica for getting close to her daughter (remember jessica took bethany to places and asked her to call her "AUNT jessie") anyway acording to my theory alison lured bethany to rosewood and bethany escaped from radley which is why jessica was so distrught that night and speaking on the phone... and bethany tried to kill alison and jessica defended her and then something happend to bathany and her mother is seaking revenge on the girls.. anyway there are so many holes in this theory such as why would A send flowers to the youngs family with her regards if she is a part of the family and also why would jessica protect bethany over her daughter and wgo was she trying to protect if bethany is already dead and what Cece has to do with all of this i mean if she knows everything like marlene says then how is she involved and secoundly that night alison "died" jessica was at her house the whole time yet Ian garrett melissa and jenna managed to just walk inside into alisons room withouty any problems?? and about the NAT videos remember in season 3 jason told spencer he thought ian ang garrett were filming the videos for someone then maybe ian was filming them for A and after alison pushed him off the bell tower A managed to catch him and kill him because he knew too much and same with garrett and maybe even the same with wilden i mean someone was telling him what to do and he was at train as the queen of hearts with melissa with the same custom and we know ut was a man and a woman who tried to kill aria so maybe wilden was working with A aka black widow at that moment which is why black widow went to his funeral after Cece killed him... anyway that my complicated theory now for my crAzy theory bethany young is actully the long lost daughter of paul young and mary alice young that was banished from the desperate housewives universe (for lack of intresting storyline after the whole mary alice killing diardra) to the pll universe and she is an evil psycho who somehow managed to come back from the dead and do all the freaky A stuff which according to ravenswood is possible...